


Favor

by Faize



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faize/pseuds/Faize
Summary: Magnus's back is really killing him lately, figuratively speaking.





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I already know where my soul is going for this one.

"Companion! I have a favor to ask of you."

"You know I own your soul Magnus... Nevermind. What is it you want _this time_?" The Captain-General replied.

"Weeelll nothing too terribly inconvenient to someone such as yourself. I need you to reach this spot on my back, the feathers are growing crooked and I can't remove them. I would cast away these wings _altogether_ but Tzeentch has made them as indelible as the silver upon your armor. "

"Don't remind me. " Kitten responded dejectedly.

"So... " Magnus shuffled awkwardly.

"Alright I'll do it. Turn around. "

"I need to lay down for you to preform this task: the feathers are not otherwise readily apparent and I can't exactly point them out to you," Magnus stated.

"A-alright."

Magnus the Red then positioned himself such that his wings could be easily spread out while he lay on his stomach (nipple horns accounted for). Having done so the feathers in question became readily apparent and it was no trouble at all to remove them. However, in doing so the Captain-General noticed a rather significant issue he could solve as well.

"Magnus, did you know about this great big knot in the middle of your back?"

"What in the Warp are you talking about?"

"The knot right here, on your spine-"

The Captain-General touched it and thus he learned of the second-greatest weakness of Magnus the Red (the other being his singular eye of course).

The noises that emanated from the Primarch at that moment were cacophonous and reminded the Captain-General far too much of his Custodian brothers. Touching there _clearly_ affected Magnus but conversely he recalled Magnus bitching about back-pain every so often so if he could just weather through this that might be improved. In spite of his better judgement he continued, slowly kneading out the knot from Magnus's back with all the attendance he would share towards caring for the Emperor. Magnus could meanwhile barely keep his immense powers in check from crushing several nearby objects (among other THINGS-NOT NOW!)

"C-Companion... " he moaned unwittingly; his arrogance shattered by the caring, experienced hands of the Captain-General.

"Just a moment more and this will all be sorted out! " Kitten promised. He could feel himself start to sweat under his armor from all the noises Magnus was making.

_By the Emperor, he would not think dirty thoughts about Magnus. By the Emperor-this was ridiculous and had to end soon for both their sakes! _

" Ohh _Companion~_"

The Captain-General's hands stilled having completed their work leaving Magnus's smooth, be-feathered back laying before him. A blank canvas of muscle...

"Uhhh Companion You have done a MOST SATISFACTORY JOB!" Magnus shouted as he abruptly rose and knocked the Captain-General to the ground. "But I really must be attending to the Enginarium so I'm afraid I'll have to see you... Later, _much_ later..." Magnus then disappeared in a flash, leaving the confused Captain-General behind.

**Disappointment overwhelmed Kitten though he did not know why. **


End file.
